dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Scout
Bob Rutherford, also known by his nickname Scout, was a Rookie Agent of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Bob Rutherford's youth was tough for him, having grown up in the dangerous streets of Bricklynn without even a father to support him, his mother Helen, and his brothers. It did teach him several powerful lessons on being streetwise; the most important lesson was that he who runs fast lives another day. Bob never knew that his true father, Jim Covalent, occasionally stopped by Bricklynn to visit Helen Rutherford. As soon as he turned 18, Bob joined the LEGOLAND army. During his time with the army, he was most skilled at reconnaissance missions. Dino Attack A few years later, the Dino Attack began. Wanting to participate, he joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Scout". He was apparently already familiar with several other Dino Attack agents, including Medic, Heavy, and Engineer. Scout's first mission was to LEGO Studios, where he was one of a dozen agents led by Redshirt to rescue the dinosaur actors. During the mission, he worked closely with Raider, especially when they teamed up to distract a Mutant T-Rex from attacking their teammates. However, their plan fell apart when Zero tried to confront the Mutant T-Rex alone, and Scout was badly injured in the resulting battle. After recovering, Scout was assigned on a mission to LEGO Island, where the Dino Attack Team battled Mutant Dinos and XERRD for control of the Constructopedia and, thus, the island. Working in a squad with Sniper, Scout mostly scouted ahead and provided information via radio to his teammates about the positions of their enemies. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, Scout told Heavy and Engineer about the LEGO Island mission, since they had instead gone to a secret mission in Antarctica. Later, in the cafeteria, he got into a debate with Heavy, Engineer, Demoman, Spy, and Sniper in regards to what was the best food. In the mission brief that followed, Scout was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad, which would travel to Gold City and retake Fort Legoredo from Hybrid control. He boasted that they were going to have no problem defeating Hybrids. Upon arriving at Gold City, Scout and Spy teamed up to infiltrate the captured Dino Attack Outpost, with Scout constantly radioing information back to the rest of the squad. They were able to retake Dino Attack Outpost, and shortly afterward, thanks to information provided by Scout regarding the layout of Gold City, the Squad retook about a third of the town. Scout and the others celebrated their victory in a local tavern. However, the next day, the Hybrids struck back. Since Scout worked primarily with recon and offense, he was at a loss on how to form a proper defense. The Second Headquarters Squad was pushed back to their last stand, the Dino Attack Outpost. There, while Scout could not operate most effectively, he helped participate in defending the outpost. As the Second Headquarters Squad slowly regained its strength, Scout was able to scout ahead and warn the rest of the group of approaching Hybrid groups. However, after Fort Legoredo was discovered to be the Hybrids' main base, Scout took a break from his reconnaissance missions to make some long-distance calls to his mother with his cellphone. Scout assisted his teammates in pushing the bomb cart to Fort Legoredo, but expressed anger at Engineer for not fixing the cart's engine beforehand. After the bomb cart's engine was finished, it traveled to Fort Legoredo and destroyed the fortress. Scout returned to Dino Attack Headquarters with the rest of Second Headquarters Squad and celebrated their victory in the mess hall. After the deaths of Engineer and Medic, Scout was rounded up in the mess hall along with most of the Second Headquarters Squad by Maria and Angel Eyes. However, eager to see some action, Scout joined Soldier and Heavy as they left the mess hall in search of the Portal Operating Team's secret room. Because Scout did not take any wrong turns or detours, he arrived at the secret room first, but was unable to figure out the password to open its door. Once inside, he learned a number of disturbing facts from Spy: Sniper had been killed, and Jim Covalent was his true father. Shortly afterward, Scout was horrified to see Spy shot and killed by Soldier. Infuriated that Soldier killed his father, Scout tried to attack the military sergeant, but Rex intervened and assigned Scout to tell Specs what had just happened. Shortly after leaving the room, Scout ran into XERRD's mole and tried to warn his teammates, but his warnings were unheard over a brawl between Heavy and Soldier. Scout was quickly dispatched by the mole, and his body was later discovered by other Dino Attack agents. Abilities and Traits Scout was a natural athlete with both agility and speed at his side. He could run faster, jump higher, and maneuver more easily than most Dino Attack agents can. However, he was not a particularly strong fighter. Scout was fast-talking and quick to boast. His inflated ego often made him underestimate the capabilities of others, and he often made rude comments using others as the butts of his jokes. However, he was light and easy-going, and he never took time to worry about anything. Scout also wished to know the identity of his father, whom he had always imagined as an infamous crime boss wanted in all seven continents. Upon learning that the answer was Jim "Spy" Covalent, Scout was too shocked to even speak, but eager to get revenge on Soldier when the military sergeant killed Spy. Trivia *Scout is based upon the Scout of Team Fortress 2. His real name, Bob Rutherford, is a reference to famed New York Yankees baseball player Babe Ruth. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam